Everlong
by Mrs.Kite
Summary: While running from the fuzz, Dally was remembering a very touching time w/ Johnny before he died...It can be meant to be Slashy or more as a friendship type like in the book...T for violence and sailor talk! Oneshot mothatruckers!


**OMJ MY FIRST OUTSIDERS FIC! I just finished the book and movie and i fucking cried at both of them...for the book more cuz I actually liked the book way better, but I still loved the movie! **

**So btw I'm going on by the way Dally and Johnny looked in the movie ok so no Dally with blond hair, sorry I just thought Matt Dillon was so FUCKING HOT IN THAT MOVIE! And Ralph Macchio was just the cutest! SO IMAGINE THEM! **

**Even though they're my fav pairing in the book/movie (Pony/Soda is my 2nd...I'M FUCKED UP RIGHT!) I'm trying not to make this as GAY as possible, like mushy and gushy, but this _CAN_ be considered as Slash or if you are a hater than just think of it as close friends cuz in the book Johnny was the _only_ thing Dally ever loved so HA! **

**If I make any mistakes...I probably will cuz HEY I'm not perfect, just PM me or review it to me in the nicest way plz cuz I only like POSITIVE! :3 *heart!* And I tried not to make it OOC cuz I hate that I like dem all ORIGINAL! **

**Credit to that bitchin' S.E. Hinton for one of my or maybe my fav of all time book! I own nofin of hers!**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Everlong"<span>_

I walked….walked to the lot because I couldn't think of any other laws I could break at the moment. Maybe I can slash Tim's tires or do something to get him mad, or at least anyone. I just wanted something to do.

When my right foot stepped on the lot I admittedly spotted my little puppy and I could tell that pup has been kicked a few to many times.

I nonchalantly (damn it Pony) stalked over to the poor kid and sat down on the ground next to him. He was holding on to his legs to hide his face from the world, and me.

"Hey, Johnnycake," I said, as I rubbed his hair roughly like I always do.

"Hi," he said back to me quietly. I groaned on his lack of enthusi-something…I don't know, another Pony word.

"What's up with you," I pretended not to know what happened to him.

Johnny's head lifted and connected with mine. He had a black eye and a busted lower lip.

This is what got me into a bad mood mostly, seeing what Johnny's old man left him behind the other night.

I uncontrollable shook with anger, I tried my best not to scare Johnny anymore…..but I couldn't.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I barked at him finally and he flinched. Man, I felt so bad but I couldn't help it, I was so worried for the kid.

"Since it's so bad over at that piece of shit you call a home, than stay away from there!" Both of my hands curled into fist and I slammed them down to the earth. That made Johnny even more scared.

I would never hurt the boy; he should have known that by now, it's just when I'm furious I take it out on something or someone.

"I know you love them, but you can't love everyone! You think I care for my old man….FUCK NO! He can rot in hell for all I care and the same for your folks!"

"I-I, just, just, w-w-want them, to-to, notice me-,"

"They do, by beating the crap outta you! Happy now! Since you want them to notice you so much, you're willing to have a black eye for most of your week. So don't come crying to the gang, and especially to me when you just got belted by your folks!"

I didn't have an off switch for some reason, because I always did for Johnny. My heart tore into pieces the more I yelled at him. Johnny was….. _Is_, the only person I truly care for and I hated to see him like this and do nothing about it.

Now I am doing something about it, I gave him advice, just in a harsh way.

"-because you know how much I care about you, you bastard!" I finished.

As my eyes opened from screaming my lungs off, I looked into the one unharmed eye and it was storming.

That made me wanna kick my own ass, instead I was gonna cry, too.

Why do I have to love him so much?

I combed my dark hair back with my fingers, while I had to think of some way to make up for my venting.

His bruised lip trembled with fear and sadness, "s-so you don't care about me?" he said, looking anywhere else than at my face.

"Did you just not hear me?" I cringed at that stupid statement Johnny said.

"How couldn't I….I'm surprised the fuzz," his voice was choking on sooner to be cries, "hasn't shown up by now," and just after that he began to wail.

That was when my heart broke…literally…

Johnny sprung up and started to run away. Right at that moment he got up I did the same. So that meant I was catching up with him.

Once when I was right behind him, I tackled him down to the floor hard as ever. I could hear him yelp from hitting his face onto the ground.

Better than him running away from me…..

"J-Johnnycake," I panted, "don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

I heard him mumbling something; I couldn't make it out since his face was plastered to the ground, so I turned him around.

His eye was puffy, but not as puffy as his black eye. His tan cheeks scarlet and it rained with tears.

"Why? You told me not to come crying to you ever again," he sniffed.

My face softened with sympathy and my hand brushed Johnny's bangs off his forehead.

I smiled, "how many times can I tell you to keep that hair of yours outta your face," than I chuckled. I could tell Johnny wanted to grin, but tried to refuse it since he's still upset with me.

"Then how can pretty girls, like that red head, see what you look like," I added.

I sat up and pulled Johnny up with me.

For a second I took a good look at my pal's face….he'd forgiven me.

After that I attacked him with a tuff bear hug.

"I-I, I'm sorry, Johnny," I started to cry, for reals. The hug didn't seem tuff anymore.

I could feel Johnny smiling with admiration (Imma never talk to the kid, Pony, ever again) of me and hugged back, tightly.

I knew he looked up to me, that I was his role model for some fucked up reason.

Look at me, I've been in the cooler since I was 10 and still now, but some reason he still admired me.

I've always tried to tell and keep Johnny out of trouble and never be like me.

And that's where I made my biggest mistake of all. He should have been smart like me so he wouldn't have run into that burning church and save those fucking kids. That caused that timber to collapse on his back and having the fire burning him alive.

This is my fault; I loved that kid too much. That made me cautious of him not being like me, because he was the opposite of me.

Innocent, kind hearted, quiet, loving, and tuff no matter what, that was Johnny Cade.

I didn't want him to be cold and mean like myself, so I warned him all the time to not get into shit like I've had.

That caused him to die…..

For that punk's gold heart and not leaving those dumb kids in there.

He needed to be more like me, tough and wise.

Without Johnny what's there to live for? Spending my lifetime of being jailed up every day and fucking around at Bucks?

That's all garbage to me now, since I lost the only person I've ever loved.

I was broken…

All this time remembering of the boy, I've been running from the fuzz for robbing a store.

I called up Darry to meet me up at the park. The gang will get a load of me getting shot.

Right at the park when the gang showed up, I pulled out my unloaded heater and _boom!_

I was shot at…

The gang was screaming and babbling.

They ran towards me and I crawled over to them.

"Pony," that was my last word, the kid's name that I hoped didn't make the mistake Johnny did of not being wise.

I really did hope Ponyboy listened to me in the car, because that's the only way he can stay alive as a greaser to be, tough, tuff, and wise.

There I died in the park, lying down on the grass, on the same night of the person I only loved died.

That person was Johnny Cade.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't read the top than I'll explain this again...If I made a mistake than PM or review it to me as nicely cuz writting is not my passion and I hope I didn't make them OOC cuz I love their characters SO MUCH! <strong>

** So hopefully you somewhat liked it XD fav and review pwease! *o,***

**P.s. I titled it 'Everlong' after the FooFighter's song cuz it was like 5am when I did this so I was listening to it so im like fuck it a wrote EVERLONG! XD**


End file.
